The Return of The Organization
by BalmungwINg
Summary: A few years have passed and one lazy summer day, Sora an the gang are on the small outer island when Sora notices a letter fluttering in the wind... And a new adventure begins. (ps sort to medium length intervals at lest one a week or more if I have the time)
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything.- Disclaimer**

**I would like to thank my friends on and off the fanfiction site. Their modivation has given me all i neded to write the first novel in a series i hope to write if people like it. So please continue to write in reviews and ideas... i cant promise ill use them,but i will put them into consideration.**

**Props to my amigos and amigas(no i dont really speak spanish)**

** The Return of The Organization**

**-Destiny Island + Sora an the Gang-**

I opened the envelope adressed with the King's emblem on it. I hoped with all my heart that it wasn't anything bad but just as it would be...

"

Sora,

I am sorry to inform you but the Worlds are in trouble once more. As you know You were a heartless at one point, and you regined human form but Roxas was left behind...

Just as you and Heartless Xehanort had both had human form, The members of _The Organization_ , also managed to have their heartless take upon human form... however they are not being lead by a form of any person you met before... This new Heartless is named, Neon Wrightburg.

He has already reopened the doors to worlds that you had formerly closed during your first adventures with the first necro-keyblade that we have ever encountered. As it currently seems all he has as an agenda is to find his Nobody and reform into his whole form but that would take years so he seems to be hoping to gain acess to Kingdom Hearts inorder to find the EXACT planet he exists on. His wish however threatens all worlds, because he will open the doors again and allow Heartless to seep at an unexpected rate into the True World Heart.

Thus, I am calling upon you,Riku,and Kairi to take heart and track down this menace to the worlds.

Your trusted friend,

King Mickey

"

" Awww heck no! We just got back... bairly... and he expects us to go out AGAIN?", said a very adgetated Riku.

I pushed myself upward off the curve of the trunk of the tree and then took to my feet. Kairi then decided to voice her opinion.

" Riku, you know full well what we signed up for when we bcame full-fledged Keyblade wielders... Sora..", she said as she looked me in the eyes( God i love those crystal blue eyes)," What are you going to do?"

I put my arms behind my neck and grinned...

**- Gummi Shop + Cid-**

_Ding!_

I turned to the door of my shop...OH HELL IT FELLS SO GOOD TO SAY THAT!...

" Hello , What can I interest you in? Or are you just going to waste my time like the three Ducks?", I said as I flicked the toothpick in my mouth.

" Well.. i am here to call in a favor for saving your world Cid.", said the 18 year old keyblader who stood in my doorway.

" WELL IF SOMEONE HASN'T GROWN MUCH?", I felt the toothpick almost drop from my mouth as the runt who used to be a pain in the ass walked up to the counter.

" So Sora? What do you need...?"

" I need my Gummi Ship. The worlds are in danger again. And I need it no-", he was going to rant so I put up a hand. And pointed to the back room.

" Go on and save us again, us _old people_ arent worth mutch anymore...", I said with little cheer. " Rikku will get you set up in no time."

I felt my eyes roll. She and Yuffie should meet... I mean they are just about sisters...

**-Garage + Rikku-**

I was under the Highwind doing manual replacement of the warp drive when this runt decided he could just waltz in like he owns the place and starts asking about his gummy ship...

" GET OUT! THIS IS A WORK ZONE YOU MORON!"

I then threw a wrench at his head but he moved swiftly to the left causing a whole row of paint to fall on MY gummy ship. Then he kept walking towards me... bad mistake. I jumped up and decided to give him an introduction to my best friend, . I threw a jab to his left but he caught it and then i decided to try and kick him but he used his momentum to put me in a strangle hold on the ground..

" How many Drive Drinks have you drunk today?", he said in a growl.

I rotaded my neck enough to get a good look at my wrestler... and looked into the eyes of Sora._ SHIT..._

" Like i was saying before you went all ham on me... I need my gummy ship now... The situation is dire.", he said as he relesed me from the head lock. It was obvious that he had been working out since our last encounter on Radient Garden where i was playing around as a fairy because The Fairy Godmother caught us tryin' to grab some potions from her hidden drawer.

" 17 an a half...", I said as I worked out the new neck pain he had given me. Then i got the reote controller for The Highwind and clicked the "on" button... or at least I thought...

**BTOOOM!**

I smiled at him and threw him the remote as I dashed out the new patio that I had just made with one of the missles.

" It's all ready! Feel free to go! AS IN NOW!", I screamed as a very pissed off Cid came barelling through the door. I saw Sora jump in the cock-pit and I started running as Cid pulled a Ciggarette out of his pocket, light it, and start running after me...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you new friends! I enjoy hearing your voices on my novels and short stories! This is the first NOVEL that I will be writing for your entertainment. Please don't be shy to Favorite or Like my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. NOT ONE SCRAP. NOT ONE WORD... BUT THINGS THAT ARE MADE BY MY IMAGINATION.**

**CELERON96: ****I consider Heartless Ansem's take over of Riku as him having his heart and body divided. So that body of Ansem's is what I consider Riku's heartless in this story. Also, Cid is currently residing in Destiny Island. Finding the location will be clearly stated at the start of every point of view.**

** Please enjoy and if you hav an idea of the direction the story should follow please voice your opinion.**

-Destiny Island+ Riku-

I rubbed out the muscle cramp in my back from where I had been using magic and fired one too many fireballs...

I heard a loud rummbling sound that was oddly familiar...

_** "HEY SLOWPOKE, GET A MOVE ON WILL YA!"**_

I jumped so high that I almost hit my head on the roof of my attic room.

Obviously Sora was ready to get going and was ready to start his-excuse me- our adventure. I didn't need to pack nothing but a change of clothes because the gummy ship is really bigger than it looks. It has a laundry room, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a tiny kitchen, and an average sized living room... and then the cock-pit and other neccesities. I pulled open my winow and used a little bit of my aero magic to fly to the side door and got in.

" Well took you long enough!"

I laughed and told him that he should try jumping from a window and into a gummy ship with an idiot screaming at him.

"Idiot?", he replied with his trademark smile... as he shot towards the tiny island where Kairi was waiting paciently for us.

"So Sora... Have you told her how you feel yet?", I teased as he pulled to a jaw breaking stop.

He turned some unknown shade of red and told me to go get a life, and I replied," Whats better than teasing my little bro?"

Kairi walked in behind me and sat down puzzled.

" Whats this about a little brother?"

-World Gate Kairi-

" Have the world gates opened again or are they still closed?", I asked as Riku leaned over the monitor.

" They are all open... I mean _all_...",he said in a worried voice.

I asked if there was a problem with them all being opened and Riku turned violet...

" Have you seen the monitor... We now have over 300 worlds open and Neon could be on any of them..."

I walked over to Sora and saw his face, it was pure glee.

" What are you so happy about Sora? Now we have to decide on a World and just hope that some random piece of luck hits us!", I said.

" Well just think of this as chance to meet new people and explore new lands! I mean, how many worlds have we been to? 20? Maybe 28? I mean seriously, maybe there are some items that are better than the ones we are already using or maybe there is a backstory to this Neon guy and it could be in each and every world out there! "Just think of it as an adventure!" as Yuffie said.

Riku turned his swivel chair around and reminded him of how his adventures always lead us to hell and back without any _real_ reward. Sora laughed it off and went back to flying the gummi ship towards the final exit into the World lanes so that we could pick our destination.

" So! Where to first? I wanna check out that little world right overrr-", and he streatched his arm to the way right side of the map pointing to some World with a race track design all over.

" No Sora. I thought you were the one who said that it was time to get serious and "locate the enemy and destroy it"?", Riku repiled in a mocking tone.

" I agree with Riku we need to figure out where exactly we are sup-"

I was going to finish but suddenly a Door to Darkness opened behind me and a strong arm grabbed me by the throat and pulled me in. I tried to scream out but before I could say anything the darkness had already closed over me and I begain to feel the cold feeling that I was about to meet my oh so gracious kidnapper face to face.

" Oh please don't be so cold Kairi... after all I am just a kind one who only wishes for your well being.", said an organization coat wearing Heartless. I couldn't identify the person but I got notion that I should wait on slicing his head off.

" And im just supposed to sit quietly as you plot to kill my friends?"

I could a sigh..." I don't wanna kill your friends I just want them to _help _me find my nobody. I mean its unfair that I can't be whole again just like you and Sora are. I just wanna be with myself."

I made a bold move and grabbed his hood and pulled on it.

_**Ripppp...**_ "DAMN IT!"

- Gummy ship Riku-

"we are sup-"

I was waiting to hear the rest of Kairi's grilling but she suddenly stopped without warning. I turned around after a few seconds...

" Kairi?", I asked aloud and then went around the ship searching for her... She wasn't there at all.

"SORA! STOP THE SHIP, _NOW!_"

Sora pulled the ship to a stop in the rotation of Radient Gardens.

" Did you find her? Is she ok? Where is she?", he asked as he came running from the cock-pit.

" I found this note one the table.."

Sora snatched it from my hands and begain to read it aloud.

" Dear little Keybladers,

Please do not worry . We won't harm your dear little friend. After all she is our key to you both. If you would like to discuss our little situation please come and meet us at the keyhole in Deep Jungle. Im sure you remember where that is.

Sincearly,

The Heartless Organization"

"**HELL NO!**", Sora said as he ran to get back in the cock-pit.

I was able to cut him off and get into the chair first.

" Sora you are in no condition to drive. I know the way. Let me drive and then you can take your anger out on them when we get there.. ok?", I bargened.

" sure...", he went back out to the kitchen and begain to mummble something about tearing their heads off and cutting off their-

_BING! _

The radar had picked up two heartless gummyships comming up on our rear, I suddenly pulled away from Radient Gardens and shot towards Deep Jungle which was only three lanes away. However thats a far distance to be shooting at enemy fighters while trying not to hit any stray space junk.

" The hell Riku dont you know how to shoot?", Sora said as he jumped over to the second seat and begain using the joystick to aim the turret at the larger one that was comming up on my left.

_Target Lock Engaged_

I had to hold the ship steady while Sora fired a repeditive volly at the cock-pit and rear thrusters of the big ship. After a few seconds the ship caught fire and begain to fall behind but the tiny one flew infort of us at that exact moment. After a few more vollys I used our missles and blew up them both in a blaze of glory.

" Why didn't you do that from the start?", Sora said with a heavy exhaile.

" I was busy trying to get us to our-", I replied as I put on the reverse as we started to get near the atmosphere of Deep Jungle.

" Ok... lets go.", I said as I double checked my supplies and that my keyblade was properly set... Don't wanna take on a boss without proper gear I always say.

" The keyhole is already set in our transporter. I'll see you down there."

I relized that if I didn't get down there now that I would be putting Sora but also Kairi in danger. I ran over to the panel and came down right infront of Sora waving a keyblade at 14 Heartless... 13.. somethings not right... there should only be 13 since we killed Ansem... who was this extra?

" I will only ask you one more time ... WHERE...IS... KAIRI?"

I watched as the _KINGDOM KEY_ became the _OBLIVION_ keyblade. I hadn't see that since the last battle with Xemnas...

One stepped forward.

" Hahahaha, exactly as expected of the one who can return us to our whole forms. I promised you and I have kept my word...", and his gloved hand pointed upwards. There placed in the arms of...

" Oh my god...", I heard myself squeak out.

The Heartless that was holding her was the size of a skyscraper and was actually standing on the outer rim of the World...

" Now unless you want us to kill her and this planet I advise caution with whom you try to kill..."

I saw Sora move the Keyblade to the side of his leg and then dismiss it.

I then heard a sound from above them and looked up. Another person emerged... another Heartless in a coat. He leaned over the edge of the rock and looked down on us... 15... and removed his hood.

" Hello keybladers.. I am the new number 1.. Neon!"

He has straight black hair, slightly tanned skin, green eyes, and a sucker tucked in the corner of his mouth. He couldn't have been more than 16 years old.

" Sir, why did you remove your mask? I mean after all... these two are hardly worth the time. "

Neon looked down on the one in the front and laughed... " Commin from the idiot who let Kairi rip his hood off...?"

The guy pulled back into the others.

" Now, listen...", he jumped down and stood inches from us. " Sora.", he nodded. " Riku", He turned and looked at me.

" I pleade with you to help us. Because if you don't I'm afraid that something bad will happen."

And at that exact moment the hand of the giga-heartless erupted in flames and fell down past the planet by only a few miles...

All the Organization members,but Neon looked up.

" Ha, So a Nobody is here... Lea! GO! Its your time!"

The third one to the left took off his hood... his hair was blue but other than that he looked exactly like Axel. He flashed a wide grin and he teleported away from us.

Neon looked at us one more time and asked if we would help...

I looked him in the eyes and told him what I thought...

" **HELL NO!**"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: i OWN NOTHING AT ALL BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS. **

**THANK YOU AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO POSTED REVIEWS AND COMMENTS! I ADORE THE MODIVATION! PLZ CHECK MY FRIENDS OUT! THEY ALSO HAV VERY EPIC STORIES! BUT FOR NOW READ MINE ;)**

**And yes this chapter is shorter and yes its probibly too fast but things will smooth out after here...and don't kill me for what happens.**

**FEEL FREE TO PM ME AN I WILL GET BACK TO YOU!**

-Giga-Heartless Axel-

I looked at the hand as it feel past the Giga-heartless' s leg and evaporated... and obviously it takes time for pain to reach such a big head because by the time it reacted I had already picked up Kairi and brought her back to Yen Sid's personal gummy ship.

"...Axel?...", she looked up at me half out of it.

" Hey baby girl, and the name is Lea , Got it memorized?", i replied as I handed her to a few of the magical brooms. Then I resummoned _my_ keyblade _Radient Flare_ back to my hand. It still feels wierd but since it is almost the same as my chacrams I have easily gained control of has a special boost for my flame attacks and that is how I was able to cut the Giga-Heartless's hand off before it could kill Kairi. Well, since the hand came off...

" Next is the head..." , I said with a wild grin as I used the gummy ship as a launching platform and threw myself at its head.

However I was stopped halfway by a Door to Darkness and flew in, unable to stop myself from crashing into... _myself...?_

I pulled up the clone by his coat edge," Who the hell are you?"

He shook off the coat and revieled a heartless crest on a red trench-coat and two blue chakrams.

" Well Lea... I'm you..", he said with a smirk.

I didn't understand until he took me back to the day I became a Nobody.

"Remember when Xehanort stole your heart and then you became a Nobody... well at the exact time you awoke I awoke as i am now. I awoke however with a different hair color and a different spell mastery than you did... as i'm about to SHOW YOU!", he said as he threw an ice enveloped chakram at me and I blocked it with my _Radient Flare_ and then charged at him and actually skewered him with it.

I watched as he smiled at me and said, " Thank you Lea... Now i can be with you again." and then his body dissapeared and his heart flew into my chest... and then I had a sudden surge of energy and then i actually felt_ my heart..._

" What is happening to me?", I asked aloud but I soon relized what had happened when my heartless answered me from within.

" You now have a heart... I have seen your life in the Oranization of Nobodys and your connection to Sora... And I promise not to do anything, I will just allow our minds and bodies to become one and then I will disappear, just as Roxas has melded into Sora. "

I felt tears..._tears..._ begin to flow down my cheek and then I began to cry aloud.

" Hey, cry baby stand up!", said my heart, " Sora is in trouble and... I think you should know something."

" Yeah, What?" I said as I opened a Door to The Light (A skill I learned from Yen Sid)

" All the other Organization members are alive as Heartless, however if what I see in your memories is true... they need to be erased from existance. The only reason we haven't gone world to world killing people is because we hoped to find our Nobodys, but they are all gone! Now they have no reason to not kill. Lea..."

I nodded and walked into the D.O.L. .

- Deep Jungle Sora-

" Hell NO!"

I grinned and then charged Neon with both _Oathkeeper _and _Oblivion_. And then a soon as he relized what was happening Riku summoned _Way to The Dawn _and charged right after me. But right before I hit Neon with an X combo Lea came out of no where and kicked both of us and Neon away from each other. He was stronger and also... less pale.

" Sora,Riku, Neon. This is not what needs to be done.", he said as he rotated his body so that he was looking at his former allies and friends.

" Everyone- Everyone who had an Organization Xlll Nobody step forward. " , he said in a commanding voice, " Please..."

And with that 12 of the 14 took a step forward and removed their hoods. He was right there was everyone's Heartless.

" Hello guys!" , he said in a voice... but it cracked at the end.

I got ready to lay a hand on his shoulder but before I saw it all 11 were layed out on the floor headless...

I pulled back my hand and noticed he was crying... but wasn't he still a Nobody... he shouldn't have emotions.

" I met my Heartless Sora... I am complete again... but they could... never been complete again because of me.", He begain to sob openly now.

Neon stood still and smiled at the bodies.

" HAHAHAHAHA, Excuse me but you might want to recount the dead. Am I right Xigbar, Luxord,and Saix?", he said as he opened his arms and then suddenly those three appeared.

Xigbar looked at Lea in the eye," You TRAITOR! How could you turn against us! BOTH OF YOU! I knew you were trash!"

Then Luxord pulled a card from his sleeve," I guess you killing me wasn't in the cards."

But the last one Saix left him cold with a stare of pure hatred and disrespect, " As I said ... What would you rather suffer the loss of.. a real friendship or a make-beleive one...", and then he looked at me.

Neon's stare went cold as well..." I guess it was for the best. Now we have gotten rid of the rif-raf and have the top Heartless togehter..."

A large Door to Darkness opened behind the five remaining ones...and they dissapeared.

I felt my heart drop... Now we have to deal with the Top 5 Heartless as they threaten the Worlds again.

Lea turned towards us and passed out, but Riku caught him before he hit.

I looked over at Riku and asked what he thought would be the best action, but Lea answered for me.

" We... need to regroup... Mystic Tower...", he gasped before he went out cold.

-Mystic Tower Yen Sid-

I stood up in shock as Sora and Riku came in the door carrying Lea around their arms with Kairi bringing up the rear.

" My Lords!" , I exclaimed as I looked upon the poor souls who stood before me.

" We... met Neon... He is a cold hearted soul and if he is allowed to regain his Nobody... We won't be able to stop him.", said Riku.

They were obviously beaten.

"What happened?", I asked as Riku sat down against the wall and passed out too.

" We defeated 11 of the 15 Heartless... and 1 Giga- Heartless that was bigger than a World. But Yen... for now... we need our rest. And Lea is whole again...", said Sora as he fell out next to the chair Lea was laid in.

Kairi leaned against the wall near the door. I looked at her and she told me everything that happened and then I relized that I needed to bring in someone to help, because these people obviously can't handle the new level of Darkness that has erupted due to Neon.

I had wanted to keep this person a secret,but with the last hooded Heartless known... We might need more power than ever before.

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Ok Readers thanks for reading another chapter... however I need your help to decide on who to bring in to help! Please pick from the following and post it in a pm or a review! **

**1) Roxas as his own body**

**2) Aqua**

**3)Ventus( X-blade version)Roxas**

**4) ... dont care Just pick one!...**


	4. Chapter 4

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but Neon and Kamui( sneak peek)**

** Thank you for giving me time to get my life straight before we started this chaper readers. busy busy time. Well... lets get started.**

- Mysterious Tower + Sora-

I was floating in a space that was filled with light, and...well it was bright. But then when I flipped over I noteced a small dot of darkness. This black energy was feeding off the light creating a shadow that begain to envelope more and more of the light. And then I noticed a small spot that was grey. and standing in that spot was Riku. He was holding his hand out to me like in my dream before the islands were destroyed. He was now saying something but I was so far away that I couldn't understand what he was saying. I tried to move but I was unable to and the darkness was getting ready to engulf the tiny grey spot, along with Riku. However, right as the darkness encroached upon the spot, the darkness was flung back. Riku then stopped talking and sat down cross-legged and I saw him leaned up against a cream collored wall...

"Sora..Sora...Dumb-ass wake up!"

I was suddenly brought back to reality by a sharp slap to my face by a very pissed of Kairi.

" Hellooo... Anyone home?"

I pulled myself up from the bed I was in and looked at Kairi...I was going to say something but the pain from her slap finally regestered in my brain. I cried out in pain and then looked at her with evil intent.

" Kairi... I got a gift for you but I guess I'll just keep it.", I said with a grin.

She looked at me and frowned..." Why?"... I smiled wider and told her to go into the closet and it was on the floor by the old case of playing cards. And like a good girl she did exactly as I wanted her to do, and when she was just about to reach for the door, I whipped out my _kingdom key_ and cast a _blizzaga_ at her and it caught her in the leg.

" I-I-Ill get you-u-u for that Sora!", she said between chattering teeth.

" Sure, once you thaw out icepop!", I said as I went out the door of my room and when into the kitchen, where Lea was stuffing himself on sea-salt icecream out of a container. When he noticed me he held out the container but I declined with a wave of the hand.

" So, how's Riku?", I asked as I pulled a drive drink from the refrigerator.

Lea turned and told me that he was still asleep, and then he told me to tell him what I thought about something.

" What? I mean... I just woke up after we got our asses kicked around by a Giga-heartless... What could possibly be-?", I stopped mid-sentance when I relized that Lea wasn't wearing the black organization coat. Instead he was wearing a purple t-shirt and a black jean jacket with a heartless emblem on the left shoulder and a nobody emblem on the right. Then I noticed the dumb looking belt-buckle that had an infinity sign on it, and it was looped in a pair of blue jeans and combat boots.

He raised an eyebrow." Well..?"

I smiled and said it looked good," But why purple?"

He shrugged," I guess i wanted a change of pace."

I took my drink and was about to exit into the living room when I noticed someone in a black coat walking down the path towards the tower.

- Tower + Kamui-

I was just about to knock on Old Man Sid's door when a window ajacent to me blew outwards and a boy jumped out.

" Who the hell are you?!", he said as he summoned a sword that looked like a key. He was definately younger than me, and definately wasn't ready to have a real battle.

" Well since you insist... My name is Kamui Yakasaki, and I am-", I was going to say I was here to see the old man but the kid cut me off with a swing that would have taken my head off if I hadn't ducked.

" Damn Heartless! All you desire is the death of us!", he said as he did a move similar to one I saw in Midgar...I believe it's a variation of Cloud's sonic charge. I smiled at him and jumped clean over him and landed in one of the trees in the front of the house.

" Wheee-doggy boy. Just where did you learn that? Well I guess it doesn't really matter since I have seen that exact move before.", I said bluntly. And then I searched my memory to locate a weapon..."Ah!"... I exclaimed as I remembered the _Matsume_. I jumped down from the tree and allowed my hood to fall off as I landed. I felt the wind blow through my short silver hair and bore holes in him with my neon blue eyes.

The look on his face was priceless as I caught him under his side with the handle and threw him into the air. Once up with him I brought the blade down on him from the left, then right, and then right before I was going to finish with a vertical drop...

" Hell no...HELL NO!"

I watched as his wounds healed and his clothes turned black and white; and then I watched his sword turn into two and they seemed to symbolise something but I dont give a flying tortuga. I watched as the black one flew infront of him and blocked while the second one made a dive from above. I cried out as the white weapon connected.

" So Heartless...any last words?",he said as both weapons sat at an X over my neck.

" Sure... Whats a Heartless?"

- Mystic Tower + Riku-

I had just woken up from a period of time where I had blacked out to find Sora fighting outfront in the courtyard with a short-haired man... and obviously Sora was being pushed because he had gone Final. I jumped over the railings and landed on a bubble of gravety... and then I saw Lea leaning against the door watching. I walked up beside him.

" Nice nap?", he said as he pointed his thumb behind his head," Sora just got in a tough fight with some guy named Kamui. And from the looks of it... Sora won."

I looked upon the scene. Sora was pulling the guy up by his coat jacket and drug him past us and up to Yen Sid, who was sitting in the corner room looking at a spell-book. Sora threw Kamui on the ground.

" Your problem...", he said as he bumped his shoulder into mine as he went back upstairs. I grinned as he came running down the stairs followed by Kairi with a _triple friaga _ready for use on Sora. He made it out the door and three-fourths of the way across the courtyard before she fired...and he caught on fire. I turned to Lea.

He gave me a look..." I think someone's hotdog just got cooked."...And then we laughed until I thought my heart would fly out. Kairi came back in triumphantly and went and got a soda from the kitchen. Sora came crawling in a few minutes after using a cura to constantly cure him as a major curaga cured the other larger wounds. We laughed even harder as Kamui walked out of the corner room and saw him.

"Looks like someone got...BURNED!", he said as he grabbed his side laughing as hard as we had. Sora turned onto his back and vowed to throw us into Monstro and leave us there the next time we took out the Gummi Ship.

" Children... Meet me in my study in the next hour. Have your things packed.", said Yen Sid as he walked past us. And then he turned back and told Sora to make sure his turkey wasn't all together gone. We stared at him for an aqward minute as he went up into the study.

- Mystic Tower + Kairi-

I didnt think that today could get better,note my sarcasm, but oh boy did it! After I took a sip from my drink I heard Yen Sid announce that we were all to meet in his study...meaning another long trip trying not to cry as Sora drives eraticcaly around a number of heartless ships and nobody intercepters. I leaned back into the sofa and grapped the remote and turned on " _The Morning News with Terra and Kain"_. The young female woman was wearing a small red dress with peral earrings,and the man had his black hair back into a ponytail with a creased black suit.

" According to latest reports, the heartless are dwindling from the majority of the worlds and with them the Nobodies as well. This is happy news for worlds such as Tranverse Town and Twilight Town. These two worlds had recentally hit a low spot with their tourist industry due to the constant stream of people turning into the threats of the worlds."

Terra turned and nudged Kain in the side and he picked up where she left off.

" This has all been due to the new wave of Keyblade wielders and other strong-hearted individuals who have helped clear line after line of enemies. However, this doesn't mean that the threat is gone...by all means keep yourself on guard and don't allow yourself to walk alone at night. This is just a common action until we finally develop a system like Claymore(Radient Garden Security System) for every world."

Kain then swiped away the news article on the touchscreen to his left and pulled up the next story.

" A recient group of individuals have been wreaking the World of Cards(Wonderland). We ask that people who can not defend themselves against enemys of have a family stay away. This was a notice sent out by the Inter-World Protection Service.(IWPS) Also they ask tha-"

I turned off the televesion and got up from my comfortable spot, and began to walk up the stairs towards the study. I streached out my back and legs before I went inside. After turning the knob I walked into Kamui, who had been layed out in the middle of the room. He screamed as I relized that my left foot had landed in his sensitive area...

" Oh my god! It _HURTS!_" , He said as he slowly tried to stop crying. I dont get how much it hurts since im a girl, but I guess by their reactions when I do a cheap-shot while traning that it must hurt bad. I left him by the door and sat down in a chair that was near the desk. Kamui eventually got himself together enough that he could breathe normally and walk over to the chair across from me and sit down.

" Sweet Jesus , girl. You need to watch where the hell you are walking!",he said as he leaned back as far as he could into the chair.

I glared at him and told him that he should watch where the fuck he is taking naps and then I also leaned back into my chair. And then I suddenly remembered that I had few questions for our new guest.

" So Kamui, Where did you get _Matsume_ from? After all... That weapon is Sepheroth's?...", I asked as he pulled his legs up into the chair, forming a curled up ball.

" Well...I don't actually have it... Its more like I imagined it and then it appeared. I trained under a close family friend named Bartz and then I searched the Worlds for magic and when I found on item.", he lifted his left hand to show a silver ring on his middle finger and another on his right that was gold," I gained the ability to make anything I remember into reality. This can be a gun. Or it could be a yo-yo. It only has to be seen by me once and my picture perfect memory will keep it available for all my life. As of now I have seen over 238 weapons on various worlds. And that includes all of your... keyblades I believe you call them?"

I felt my jaw drop. That power is almost too good to be true. Actually, its totally friggin epic. I heard a shuffle from the dressing room and Sora was thrown out by the three faries.

" I cant beleive this generation! All you children beleive that you can get what you want when you want but _forget it!_ ", said Flora as the doors slammed shut.

Sora stood up in his newly repaired clothes and dusted himself off while muttering about faries and how they need to get a life. Then he went to the ajacient wall and leaned against it.

" So Kamui, I heard what you said about your powers... Thats really kick-ass bro.", said Riku as he came walking out of the closet," Oh! Thanks Ladies!"

The faries smiled and waved as Riku closed the door smoothly.

" Riku... Do I really want to know what was going on in there?", I said as he leaned against the wall next to Sora.

" Honestly... no.", he said shaking his head.

Yen Sid came from the staircase entrance and came to take a seat infront of us. He looked around and then took a deep breath as he held a phone to his head...where it came from I would like to know.

The loud voice ofthe old master rang loudly throughout the tower.

**" Lea, WAKE UP! IT's time for our meeting! ...Leaaaaa!"**

**Let me just appologize for my inconstant novel uploads... been reallllyyy busy. And...well... I don't have much else to say but review and share Ideas...especially for worlds once I ask for them. But not right now so just keep them ready.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT NEON AND KAMUI.**


	5. Chapter 5

**By now you should all know my writing style...and one person should be laughing about a certain character that I made a parody of in my last chapter. :p Ok. By chapter 7 I should have my bed and stuff set back up in my **_**new bedroom at my new house**_**! *fistpump* It has been really hard and you wont hear from me for a while because I will be doing a WHOLE quarter's worth of homework,quizes,and god knows what else to make up for junk I missed while I was at my previous school.**

** PLEASE GIVE ME GOOD MODIVATIONAL FEEDBACK AND MODIVATION TO CONTINUE WORKING IN SCHOOL! I WILL NEED IT!**

** DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ZIP NADA NOTHING...BUT NEON AND KAMUI'S CHARACTER LOOKS...BACKGROUNDS WILL CHANGE THOUGH...FEEL FREE TO ASK TO BORROW ONE FOR ONE OF YOUR STORIES.**

Magic Tower + Kamui-

" I believe that you need to hear an additional story before you continue on your adventure."

I lifted my head and looked at the old man, as he looked at each of us as if we were students...oh damn...we are! Hahahaha! Sora was looking over the edge of my couch and Riku was still leaned up against the wall, but he was definitely paying attention.

" 20 years ago today... Three keybladers lead a path through a multitude of worlds to defeat a horrible and misguided man by the name of Master Xehanort. These three souls... one girl and two boys have all made contact with the three of you. The girl, Aqua, saved Kairi when she was a young girl... Terra made his way to Destiny Islands and gave Riku the mark of the keyblade and made it possible for him to become a keyblader. And finally Ventus-"

Sora grabbed his head and began to start shaking, " When you said that name... I felt like something inside me was breaking... Like...A shard had separated itself from myself.", he turned some shade of green. I pulled my chair to the left so I could avoid a throw up fit before it could happen. Yen Sid pulled a book from a drawer and opened it on the table.

" He gave his spirit up to prevent the creation of a X-blade.", he said as he waved his hand over the book and an image of some weird weapon floated into the air. And of course I automatically learned to copy it.

" His goal was to create the next Great Keyblade War. And his goal was to use the gathered power to open the door to the True Kingdom Hearts. Kamui...never summon the weapon you just saw. At the minute you summon it you will die. And I am not exaggerating...", he said with a deathly serious face.

" …._ok..._", I said as I felt a wiggly worm in my stomach.

Sora stood infront of the desk and slammed his hand onto the desk and I noticed something was a little different about him... his eyes were a little more gold.

" _Who is Ventus?!"_, he said as he stood up straight again.

I saw Yen Sid look at Sora and then back to the book.

"Sora...Ventus is... Roxas.", he waved his hand over the book and we saw a scene where a very young Riku and Sora were walking back from the sea near the Islands. Sora was talking about how he was letting in a heart that was lost and had no home.

" That heart that was let in...Was the heart of Ventus... and now that his half of his heart was freed, he should awaken soon.", the old geezer said as he closed the book.

Sora looked dumb-founded...as did everyone else. I cant imagine the things that are going through everyone's minds as of this moment.

-Kairi= ...shitttt...

-Riku= … Damnnnnn...

-Sora= … I knew something was wrong with that bitch...

-Lea= …. So was he really a nobody?...

_**" So yall never knew..."**_, said a voice from behind us.

I felt a flash of something fly by my head and land diagonally into the desk. I jumped over the back of my chair and summoned a _gunblade_ and pointed it at the stranger in the black coat who just made his way out of a dark portal in the wall and charged it for a 6-shot slash combo.

" Well, Just who is this little brat? Obviously-", he teleported to the other side of the room and threw another card at me. I ducked and was about to unleash my combo but he teleported next to the portal before I could even take a step.

He flipped us a birdy and said to read the card and then he walked out the portal and disappeared.

I turned around and put away my _gunblade_ and turned to the others, " Hey! Dammit! Who is that! And secondly, Why didn't any of you help me!", I said as I went over and placed my hand where the portal had been. There were no signs of anything out of place...

" That man was a heartless... Luxord...",said Sora.

_**" IT'S ULDRO!"**_, said a voice as it faded away.

" Lame name...",said Riku as he went over to the desk and picked up the card that was pried into the desk.

" Check out our next place. The world where luck is everything and failure is everywhere yet nowhere. Make sure you beware the unlucky...because it all resides on the flip of a card.

Sincerely,

Uldro."

-World of Cards + [?]-

To think the idiot and his friends had already been here... Well, all I have to do is wait until they arrive and separate _him_ from the rest and then I can finally be whole again.

" You know Uldro... You must think this whole thing is funny as hell, challenging Sora and company here in a land that is ruled by luck.", I said to the gambler of time.

" I just thought it appropriate to give them a warm welcome... in a land where I would have better chances.", Uldro said from behind a stray piece of grass as he pulled a deck of black playing cards and began to shuffle them.

I turned around and placed my arms across my chest and leaned my back against the tall tree. Then I pulled up a headphone and began to check for any communications from Isa, Brigar,or Neon...they weren't on at the moment.

" Just make sure you don't miss your chance,boy.",Uldro said as he pulled up the 9 of hearts and started to laugh.

"Don't_ worry...I won't.",_I said as I opened another portal and began to walk into it.

" Best not Xiruk...after all...Its not like you will get this chance again. We heartless don't have much patience for failure.", I heard as the portal closed behind me.

I laughed even though there was no true feelings behind it...after all I am _his_ nobody. Its just funny that he never realized that he was a heartless... I mean Ansem did turn his body into a heartless back at Hollow Bastion...or should I call it Radiant Gardens. I then lifted my hand and summoned my _necro-twilight_ keyblade. And with this weapon I will regain my full body and take what I desire.

" You know... It would be so much easier to take him now..."

I turned on one foot and brought my keyblade up to Neon's neck. He grabbed the wing of my keyblade(imagine _way to dawn_ but the black is white and the red is blue. Also its an angel wing...not the demon wing)

" Just don't forget that if you lose that fight with _him _I will kill you without hesitation.", he said as he grabbed the part behind the wing and pulled forward and made me kiss the floor with a well place elbow to the back.

_" Trust me...I won't.",I _replied with an amount of venom that might have been a little over board.

-World of Cards+ Ventus-

With a little help by Yen Sid I found myself free of Castle Oblivion and was now in the World of Cards along with my former _heart_mate Sora, my former girlfriend Kairi/Namine, and the ass-hole Riku.

" Wow, nice armor bro!",said Sora as he came up in a single cockpit gummiship.

I gave him a thumbs-up as I did a 360 back-flip and landed on the back of his gummiship,then I pulled my keyblade back to me. Kairi came up a couple of seconds later...and the funny thing is that I cant see Namine anymore. Then Riku came flying right past all of us and when on down to the world.

" SHOW OFF!",said Sora and I as we sped after him.

By the time we had gotten down there Riku was already jumping out of his ship and was already set to go into the room where the drink and cake is.

" Damn... Why do you have to be-jumps down-such a show off bro!", I said as I dismissed my armor and landed on solid ground. I ran my hand through my brown hair and summoned my X-blade...however all it had for it was strength and some magic because I had killed Vanitis...making it impossible for me to open the True Kingdom Hearts...but its still a good weapon.

" And you sit there and talk about being a show off Venn-boy.",Kairi said as she gracefully walked out the side door of her one person gummiship.

" Where's Axel...I mean Lea.",I said as I put away my weapon.

She waved it off and said that he was assigned to protect the Magic Tower.

Riku was already at the door to the room and was going through it before we turned the corner. It was then that we heard a sharp clang. Kairi ran around the corner and ran into Kamui...

" Damn whore fucking cock sucking-"

I tried not to laugh at this guy. He had a boot print on his face where Riku had kicked him in the face. Of course I had to laugh out loud.

" ITS NOT FUNNY YOU!",he said as he summoned a shotgun and pointed it in my direction.

Everyone's laughter was cut short by his brash action. After he dismissed his gun we went in and drank from the Shrink Me cup. It tasted like strawberries...

_**" Good! Good! Verrry Goood! Welcome to my world, a place where luck reigns supreme!" **_,said a man in a tuxedo with a gigantic playing card on his back with a heartless symbol on it.

" LUXORD!",I screamed as I summoned my _x-blade_ and charged him.

He put up a whole line of cards and then they popped out arms and legs...and a variety of weapons. I jumped over the spears and axes but I was blown back by one with a huge ass shield. I landed right infront of Riku...or so I thought.

" Hello... Ventus.", said "Riku" as he brought a keyblade down right where my head would have been seconds ago.

"The hell Riku! What is up with you!"

I watched as the real Riku ran past me and began to clash with...who ever this is.

Kamui made a loud grunt sound and I turned around to see him summon a line of cannons all connected to one switch.

**BTOOM!**

I covered my ears and watched 18 energy beams cut through the playing cards and destroy the table that Uldro was standing on. Sora and Kairi took this chance to fire a volley of ice and fire at him... but he teleported all the way to the other side of the room...however he didn't realize that I was exactly behind him and I got a nice cut into his back before he teleported on top of the oven. Then he pulled a coin from his right pocket.

**"HEADS FOR HEARTLESS TAILS FOR NOBODY! LET'S SEE YOUR LUCK!"**

He threw the coin into the center of the room... and I notice both "Riku" were gone.

**"TAILS FOR THE WIN! COME FORTH SLOT RUNNER!",** He said as a slot machine with two large cannons and one huge spiked roller for legs was summoned. It had three Nobody symbols lined up in a row. Uldro then teleported onto the center between the two cannons. Sora went into Final Form and summoned _ferir_ and _metal chocobo _into the air. Kamui summoned some sword that was long...reallly long,and Kairi started to cast healing spells from the far back. The Slot Runner began to fire a volley of magic changing depending on the spin on the slots... Sora flew up to the Slot Runner and did a spiral upper cut from below. He went completely through it and floated right infront of Uldro. I saw Uldro smile a wide smile and then a line of cards did a dome shape around Sora and he was cut on all sides. Blood came flying from the cards.

-Table Room(World of Cards)+ Sora-

I tried to block...but it was futile. Every one that I blocked another would cut me in another place. I watched as Kamui brought _matsume_ down onto the shield but it did nothing. He was only rewarded with a series of near fatal blows from the Slot Runner. And then Ventus went into Armor mode.

" Shot Lock Command! X-cut flash!", he screamed as he began to fire huge glowing Xs one right after another. I felt a sharp vibration as all 53 made solid hits on the Slot Runner...and then it disappeared. However, Uldro still had me in the bubble of cards and Ventus had run out of energy. Kairi was doing all she could to keep me alive...and Kamui would need help... _**"WHERE THE FUCK IS RIKU?!"**_

Flower Garden(WoC)+ Riku-

The hooded man had ended up dividing me up from my friends and had constantly been placing me under one hit after another until I had to pull back to the flower garden. I grabbed hold of his hood and pulled down so that he couldn't see and then I placed a severe cut into his back.

"So... Is this the best you can do?", said the keyblade wielding man as he stood back up as if I hadn't even cut him to start with. Then he readjusted his position so that his keyblade was at an angle behind his leg and charged. His entire front was open and I could easily cut him down with a quick thrust forward. I grinned and jumped upwards and came down swiftly and sent an energy shockwave towards him. He then pulled his angel winged weapon up and split my shockwave completely in half.

" Faster boy. You need to be _faster!"_, he said as he got under my next slash and thrusted his keyblade into my arm. The pain was horrible and I felt little black dots beginning to flutter into my vision. He noticed it and began to attack at odd angles that he knew I was unable to see from.

" Final cut!"

I felt a sharp pain go through my heart and exit out my back. It was at that moment that I saw under his hood... He looked like me...

" Hello. I think before I rip out _our_ heart and return it to me that you should know something. That I have spent these last few years waiting for a challenge from my heartless...but obviously you are still_ A BABY!_", he said as he pulled my heart from my body and grabbed hold of it. I felt weak and fragile in that state without a body. And then I felt something change...like I was in a video game lagging out...

" Now let us become one.", Xiruk said as he absorbed me into himself. I felt pressure and then...nothing...

**Well...wont that a mind fuck! LOL! Well I STILL AM UNPACKING! And im almost finished moving what is left from my other home to my new house. So... Another poll: WHO SHOULD FIGHT NEXT?**

** a) ISA**

** b) BRIGAR**

** c)ANOTHER RANDOM PERSON**

** d) JUST HOLD ON AND ADVANCE THE STORY MORE**


	6. Chapter 6

**By now you should all know my writing style...and one person should be laughing about a certain character that I made a parody of in my last chapter. :p Ok. By chapter 7 I should have my bed and stuff set back up in my **_**new bedroom at my new house**_**! *fistpump* It has been really hard and you wont hear from me for a while because I will be doing a WHOLE quarter's worth of homework,quizes,and god knows what else to make up for junk I missed while I was at my previous school.**

** PLEASE GIVE ME GOOD MODIVATIONAL FEEDBACK AND MODIVATION TO CONTINUE WORKING IN SCHOOL! I WILL NEED IT!**

** DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ZIP NADA NOTHING...BUT NEON AND KAMUI'S CHARACTER LOOKS...BACKGROUNDS WILL CHANGE THOUGH...FEEL FREE TO ASK TO BORROW ONE FOR ONE OF YOUR STORIES.**

– Magic Tower + Kamui-

" I believe that you need to hear an additional story before you continue on your adventure."

I lifted my head and looked at the old man, as he looked at each of us as if we were students...oh damn...we are! Hahahaha! Sora was looking over the edge of my couch and Riku was still leaned up against the wall, but he was definitely paying attention.

" 20 years ago today... Three keybladers lead a path through a multitude of worlds to defeat a horrible and misguided man by the name of Master Xehanort. These three souls... one girl and two boys have all made contact with the three of you. The girl, Aqua, saved Kairi when she was a young girl... Terra made his way to Destiny Islands and gave Riku the mark of the keyblade and made it possible for him to become a keyblader. And finally Ventus-"

Sora grabbed his head and began to start shaking, " When you said that name... I felt like something inside me was breaking... Like...A shard had separated itself from myself.", he turned some shade of green. I pulled my chair to the left so I could avoid a throw up fit before it could happen. Yen Sid pulled a book from a drawer and opened it on the table.

" He gave his spirit up to prevent the creation of a X-blade.", he said as he waved his hand over the book and an image of some weird weapon floated into the air. And of course I automatically learned to copy it.

" His goal was to create the next Great Keyblade War. And his goal was to use the gathered power to open the door to the True Kingdom Hearts. Kamui...never summon the weapon you just saw. At the minute you summon it you will die. And I am not exaggerating...", he said with a deathly serious face.

" …._ok..._", I said as I felt a wiggly worm in my stomach.

Sora stood infront of the desk and slammed his hand onto the desk and I noticed something was a little different about him... his eyes were a little more gold.

" _Who is Ventus?!"_, he said as he stood up straight again.

I saw Yen Sid look at Sora and then back to the book.

"Sora...Ventus is... Roxas.", he waved his hand over the book and we saw a scene where a very young Riku and Sora were walking back from the sea near the Islands. Sora was talking about how he was letting in a heart that was lost and had no home.

" That heart that was let in...Was the heart of Ventus... and now that his half of his heart was freed, he should awaken soon.", the old geezer said as he closed the book.

Sora looked dumb-founded...as did everyone else. I cant imagine the things that are going through everyone's minds as of this moment.

-Kairi= ...shitttt...

-Riku= … Damnnnnn...

-Sora= … I knew something was wrong with that bitch...

-Lea= …. So was he really a nobody?...

_**" So yall never knew..."**_, said a voice from behind us.

I felt a flash of something fly by my head and land diagonally into the desk. I jumped over the back of my chair and summoned a _gunblade_ and pointed it at the stranger in the black coat who just made his way out of a dark portal in the wall and charged it for a 6-shot slash combo.

" Well, Just who is this little brat? Obviously-", he teleported to the other side of the room and threw another card at me. I ducked and was about to unleash my combo but he teleported next to the portal before I could even take a step.

He flipped us a birdy and said to read the card and then he walked out the portal and disappeared.

I turned around and put away my _gunblade_ and turned to the others, " Hey! Dammit! Who is that! And secondly, Why didn't any of you help me!", I said as I went over and placed my hand where the portal had been. There were no signs of anything out of place...

" That man was a heartless... Luxord...",said Sora.

_**" IT'S ULDRO!"**_, said a voice as it faded away.

" Lame name...",said Riku as he went over to the desk and picked up the card that was pried into the desk.

" Check out our next place. The world where luck is everything and failure is everywhere yet nowhere. Make sure you beware the unlucky...because it all resides on the flip of a card.

Sincerely,

Uldro."

-World of Cards + [?]-

To think the idiot and his friends had already been here... Well, all I have to do is wait until they arrive and separate _him_ from the rest and then I can finally be whole again.

" You know Uldro... You must think this whole thing is funny as hell, challenging Sora and company here in a land that is ruled by luck.", I said to the gambler of time.

" I just thought it appropriate to give them a warm welcome... in a land where I would have better chances.", Uldro said from behind a stray piece of grass as he pulled a deck of black playing cards and began to shuffle them.

I turned around and placed my arms across my chest and leaned my back against the tall tree. Then I pulled up a headphone and began to check for any communications from Isa, Brigar,or Neon...they weren't on at the moment.

" Just make sure you don't miss your chance,boy.",Uldro said as he pulled up the 9 of hearts and started to laugh.

"Don't_ worry...I won't.",_I said as I opened another portal and began to walk into it.

" Best not Xiruk...after all...Its not like you will get this chance again. We heartless don't have much patience for failure.", I heard as the portal closed behind me.

I laughed even though there was no true feelings behind it...after all I am _his_ nobody. Its just funny that he never realized that he was a heartless... I mean Ansem did turn his body into a heartless back at Hollow Bastion...or should I call it Radiant Gardens. I then lifted my hand and summoned my _necro-twilight_ keyblade. And with this weapon I will regain my full body and take what I desire.

" You know... It would be so much easier to take him now..."

I turned on one foot and brought my keyblade up to Neon's neck. He grabbed the wing of my keyblade(imagine _way to dawn_ but the black is white and the red is blue. Also its an angel wing...not the demon wing)

" Just don't forget that if you lose that fight with _him _I will kill you without hesitation.", he said as he grabbed the part behind the wing and pulled forward and made me kiss the floor with a well place elbow to the back.

_" Trust me...I won't.",I _replied with an amount of venom that might have been a little over board.

– -World of Cards+ Ventus-

With a little help by Yen Sid I found myself free of Castle Oblivion and was now in the World of Cards along with my former _heart_mate Sora, my former girlfriend Kairi/Namine, and the ass-hole Riku.

" Wow, nice armor bro!",said Sora as he came up in a single cockpit gummiship.

I gave him a thumbs-up as I did a 360 back-flip and landed on the back of his gummiship,then I pulled my keyblade back to me. Kairi came up a couple of seconds later...and the funny thing is that I cant see Namine anymore. Then Riku came flying right past all of us and when on down to the world.

" SHOW OFF!",said Sora and I as we sped after him.

By the time we had gotten down there Riku was already jumping out of his ship and was already set to go into the room where the drink and cake is.

" Damn... Why do you have to be-jumps down-such a show off bro!", I said as I dismissed my armor and landed on solid ground. I ran my hand through my brown hair and summoned my X-blade...however all it had for it was strength and some magic because I had killed Vanitis...making it impossible for me to open the True Kingdom Hearts...but its still a good weapon.

" And you sit there and talk about being a show off Venn-boy.",Kairi said as she gracefully walked out the side door of her one person gummiship.

" Where's Axel...I mean Lea.",I said as I put away my weapon.

She waved it off and said that he was assigned to protect the Magic Tower.

Riku was already at the door to the room and was going through it before we turned the corner. It was then that we heard a sharp clang. Kairi ran around the corner and ran into Kamui...

" Damn whore fucking cock sucking-"

I tried not to laugh at this guy. He had a boot print on his face where Riku had kicked him in the face. Of course I had to laugh out loud.

" ITS NOT FUNNY YOU!",he said as he summoned a shotgun and pointed it in my direction.

Everyone's laughter was cut short by his brash action. After he dismissed his gun we went in and drank from the Shrink Me cup. It tasted like strawberries...

_**" Good! Good! Verrry Goood! Welcome to my world, a place where luck reigns supreme!" **_,said a man in a tuxedo with a gigantic playing card on his back with a heartless symbol on it.

" LUXORD!",I screamed as I summoned my _x-blade_ and charged him.

He put up a whole line of cards and then they popped out arms and legs...and a variety of weapons. I jumped over the spears and axes but I was blown back by one with a huge ass shield. I landed right infront of Riku...or so I thought.

" Hello... Ventus.", said "Riku" as he brought a keyblade down right where my head would have been seconds ago.

"The hell Riku! What is up with you!"

I watched as the real Riku ran past me and began to clash with...who ever this is.

Kamui made a loud grunt sound and I turned around to see him summon a line of cannons all connected to one switch.

**BTOOM!**

I covered my ears and watched 18 energy beams cut through the playing cards and destroy the table that Uldro was standing on. Sora and Kairi took this chance to fire a volley of ice and fire at him... but he teleported all the way to the other side of the room...however he didn't realize that I was exactly behind him and I got a nice cut into his back before he teleported on top of the oven. Then he pulled a coin from his right pocket.

**"HEADS FOR HEARTLESS TAILS FOR NOBODY! LET'S SEE YOUR LUCK!"**

He threw the coin into the center of the room... and I notice both "Riku" were gone.

**"TAILS FOR THE WIN! COME FORTH SLOT RUNNER!",** He said as a slot machine with two large cannons and one huge spiked roller for legs was summoned. It had three Nobody symbols lined up in a row. Uldro then teleported onto the center between the two cannons. Sora went into Final Form and summoned _ferir_ and _metal chocobo _into the air. Kamui summoned some sword that was long...reallly long,and Kairi started to cast healing spells from the far back. The Slot Runner began to fire a volley of magic changing depending on the spin on the slots... Sora flew up to the Slot Runner and did a spiral upper cut from below. He went completely through it and floated right infront of Uldro. I saw Uldro smile a wide smile and then a line of cards did a dome shape around Sora and he was cut on all sides. Blood came flying from the cards.

-Table Room(World of Cards)+ Sora-

I tried to block...but it was futile. Every one that I blocked another would cut me in another place. I watched as Kamui brought _matsume_ down onto the shield but it did nothing. He was only rewarded with a series of near fatal blows from the Slot Runner. And then Ventus went into Armor mode.

" Shot Lock Command! X-cut flash!", he screamed as he began to fire huge glowing Xs one right after another. I felt a sharp vibration as all 53 made solid hits on the Slot Runner...and then it disappeared. However, Uldro still had me in the bubble of cards and Ventus had run out of energy. Kairi was doing all she could to keep me alive...and Kamui would need help... _**"WHERE THE FUCK IS RIKU?!"**_

– Flower Garden(WoC)+ Riku-

– The hooded man had ended up dividing me up from my friends and had constantly been placing me under one hit after another until I had to pull back to the flower garden. I grabbed hold of his hood and pulled down so that he couldn't see and then I placed a severe cut into his back.

"So... Is this the best you can do?", said the keyblade wielding man as he stood back up as if I hadn't even cut him to start with. Then he readjusted his position so that his keyblade was at an angle behind his leg and charged. His entire front was open and I could easily cut him down with a quick thrust forward. I grinned and jumped upwards and came down swiftly and sent an energy shockwave towards him. He then pulled his angel winged weapon up and split my shockwave completely in half.

" Faster boy. You need to be _faster!"_, he said as he got under my next slash and thrusted his keyblade into my arm. The pain was horrible and I felt little black dots beginning to flutter into my vision. He noticed it and began to attack at odd angles that he knew I was unable to see from.

" Final cut!"

I felt a sharp pain go through my heart and exit out my back. It was at that moment that I saw under his hood... He looked like me...

" Hello. I think before I rip out _our_ heart and return it to me that you should know something. That I have spent these last few years waiting for a challenge from my heartless...but obviously you are still_ A BABY!_", he said as he pulled my heart from my body and grabbed hold of it. I felt weak and fragile in that state without a body. And then I felt something change...like I was in a video game lagging out...

" Now let us become one.", Xiruk said as he absorbed me into himself. I felt pressure and then...nothing...

**Well...wont that a mind fuck! LOL! Well I STILL AM UNPACKING! And im almost finished moving what is left from my other home to my new house. So... Another poll: WHO SHOULD FIGHT NEXT?**

** a) ISA**

** b) BRIGAR**

** c)ANOTHER RANDOM PERSON**

** d) JUST HOLD ON AND ADVANCE THE STORY MORE**


	7. Chapter 7

Its time to begin again... and soon I will write another anime chapter, except this will be on High School of the Dead in an alternate world with my few oc's and choices mixed in. So stay tuned after I finish up this story! :)**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHIN BUT MY OCS!**

**Woc+Kamui**

I lifted my head to make a full sweep of the room after Uldro disappeared for the thirteenth time this match. I caught a glimpse of him on the mantel of the fireplace...but he wasn't alone this time. I watched as a man with hot pink hair and a large black scythe cut into his stomach and pulled sharply upwards. At that exact moment the card bubble around Sora broke down and the bloody cards began to flutter onto the floor...followed by a very injured Sora.

"_Sorry old friend... but at some point we all must return to where we came from.", _the man said as he completed the cut with a horizontal cut through Uldro's middle half and the body disappeared into a black mist and his heart flew off into the sky. I tried to stand but I suddenly felt an extremely strong arm lay itself upon my shoulder. The man who stood to my left was massive and I could see the muscles that must have formed from the even bigger ax like sword that he had layed across his back.

"_Do not worry young one. We are not here to harm you. Moreover, we are here to help you prevent an even larger threat from occurring.",_he said as he removed his coat to revile an officers uniform from the former military of Radiant Garden. His dirty brown hair and flat jaw line scared the shit out of me. He looked like some type of workout junky.

"_Hey,don't scare the boy you big goof!",_ said another person who jumped from the book shelf and used his lance to pierce the side of the liner so that he wouldn't hit the ground hard. He had straight black hair and an identical uniform of the other man.

This continued until there were a total of eight figures in the room...including Lea...

" Yo! Looks like you got the job done, eh Marluxia?", said Lea as he removed a small electronic cigarette and stuck it up to his mouth. The man who had killed Uldro jumped down and layed his weapon up against one of the splinters of the table. He removed his coat to show a hot-pink suit with a small rose in the pocket on the blazer. The man motioned for...the ax guy?... to take the cig out of Lea's mouth. Lea took a step back but the big brute just lifted him up and crushed the thing in the palm of his hand.

Lea sat down cross-legged and began to pout about how much those things cost and said, " Damn... come on! Larene, back me up here!",he said to a gold haired woman who scoffed at his so called "stupidity". Then I began to make mental notes of each of the people here until I knew all their names.

-The strong man calls himself Lexaeus...wants to keep his name I guess?

The lancer of wind is Darlin.

The pink guy is Marluxia.

The emo guy with the book is Zieon.

The mad doc guy I guess is called Even.

The sitar player is called Demy.

And the golden bitch who called me a brat is Larene.

I looked over at Demy who was playing "We will Rock you!" and kindly told him to put it on ice for a few. He frowned and put it back into the neon blue case that he had on his back.

" So... Lea... Mind tellin me just who these people are? I mean they must be friends of yours?", I said as everyone looked at me.

At that point Kairi returned over to me with a healed up Sora propped up on a small toothpick...oh shit...

She smiled at me and then fired a ball of ice right into my face..putting me on ice for a minute.

Woc + Xiruk

I walked calmly into the room half expecting Uldro to be alive or for Sora to be hot about Riku not being there to help...but to my surprise I find the whole Organization standing before me...minus one Xemnas, Roxas, and those who are with us. I felt my mouth drop. Wow.. five minutes into my new existence and I have already felt joy, amazement,and...disgust. I resisted the urge to dash forward and finish what Lea _should_ have finished..but im interested in why they are still here,and not rotting in hell someplace.

I walked up next to Zieon and he cringed, I held back my smile, and then I was just in time to see that boy Kamui get iced in the face by a very pissed Kairi. Oh...and another emotion...Lust. All she is...is a minx...a player that preys on the emotions of Riku and Sora. I bent down next to Sora and looked him over. He looked ok...which settled my rebellious Heartless inside. But then I noticed all the Organization members were looking at me...weapons drawn. I was come over with a mixture of emotions...excitement,anticipation,and fear topping the list. I felt my body tense as Dalin and Lexaeus moved behind me and Larene and Lea moved infront of me. In this kind of attack I would be screwed...but im not Riku! I pulled my arms out and leaped into the air and dodged a huge attack by Lexaeus and a wind gust from Dalin. Larene jumped up and threw a hand of knives at me but I summoned my keyblade _and_ Riku's. I lifted _way to the dawn_ and _return to dusk_ above my head and opened a gray corridor. This was one only available to those who are at a balance of light and darkness. Lea almost made it to the door but Kairi grabbed him before he could release a _triple mega firiga_ at me. Lea turned and was going to say something but I didn't hear because I closed the door. I fell backwards onto my ass and began to laugh like a mad man.

" Sweet momma peanut butter! Oh man, I sure didn't think that they would catch on _that_ fast. I mean damn...", I said as I stood up and wiped the sweat from _my _grey hair...which actually looks dumb... I might dye my hair some shade of black! I turned and walked deeper into the gray void and allowed to grow thicker around me.

WOC+Lea-

I had all my power built up...but then Kairi grabbed my foot and threw me off balance, causing me to lose my channeled magic. I almost had _him_. I was THAT close. Kairi was then pulled back by Dalin so that she wouldn't run me through with _destiny's embrace_. Ha, Destiny's embrace...more like Destiny's gonna stab you with open arms.

" Kairi, calm down! That wasn't really Riku!", I said as she calmed down and sat next to a knocked out Sora. Obviously we should have stepped in sooner than we did. I then recanted and tried to explain how that _was_ Riku, but not Riku.

" When we were cut down by Lea back at the Deep Jungle, we _reconnected_ with the remaining parts of our Nobodies and our bodies were returned. As your about to see with- and as I moved to my right Uldro reappeared.

"**The HELL!**",he said as he looked around and then at the big black scythe that had cut him down earlier. I smiled.

" Welcome back to the land of the living, Uldro. You obviously weren't thinking were you? All you had to do was die. I mean look at me!" , I said as I walked over and smacked him across his back.

Kairi looked up in a blaze of fury...and then Uldro died again...this time for good. I took a few steps back and then made a mad dash for the gummiships that were parked near the exit because I feared I would be next but then Ventus... back from his search for Riku, jumped up infront of me. He then blocked the door and Kairi came up behind me.

***EPIC BITCHSLAP MOMENT***

I held onto my jaw as the signature of pain crossed my head and I kissed the floor.

-WOC+Sora-

I lifted my head and looked into the eyes of my beautiful lady.

" Morning lov-"

It was at that point that I noticed that it wasn't Kairi but Larxene. I jumped out,but then I registered the pain in my legs and fell back onto Xaldin.

" Sora, sit down."

I felt Lea lift me up and then put me down against a huge splinter...ugh... I can't believe we are still here. I looked at everyone...and it was just about everyone from the Organization.

( let me save time by skipping this and just saying he tells Sora everything.)

I felt my jaw drop open and then I noticed Kairi crying, oh lord help me, and I tried to make my way over but I did a stumble and almost crashed into Demy.

" Go get her lover-boy"

I elbowed him in the rib and he crumbled over. I already knew something was wrong with Riku when he refused to answer questions about his activities...

I stood over her and then layed a hand on her shoulder.

" Kairi...",I said as she turned her head and looked at me with watery violet eyes.

" Sora, what are we gonna do?", she said as she wiped some of the tears from her eyes...no matter how may trials we go through she will always be one big cry baby.

I smiled and tried to put on a smile and placed arms behind my head and said, " We will just have to save his sorry ass again!",with as much enthusiasm as I could muster up.

Ventus walked over and crouched infront of her with his arms layed on his knees.

" Don't worry. You saved him once with just that dunce so with me along this job should go twice as fast!"

Lea walked over but kept his distance,in case she tried to sock it to him again, and he said the same thing just about. Kairi shook her head and her red hair flew out behind her.

" Then lets get going!"

World Gate+ Lea-

Sora and Ventus started to divide up the people here into teams and put us into regions along the world maps. I was teamed up with Demy and set into the eastern zone of the map. Sora teamed up with Larene and Darlin. Then Ventus said he was teaming up with Marluxia and Even. Kairi was left with Zieon and Lexaeus. After everyone finished arguing about who they got teamed up with it...but we all headed out. Demy and I took Riku's gummiship and headed into a small warp channel and popped out into the eastern map area. And at that exact moment we cried and almost wet ourselves because Monstro swam(?) right infront of us.

Demy leaned forward and grabbed his chest," Oh my god bro! Holy grasshoppers!", and then he fell back into his chair and started blabbing about his new blue vest,white dress shirt, and dress pants with spikes on the hoops. I rolled my eyes and started to drive towards the center of my zone. I also received confirmation messages from everyone else that they had reached their zones safely. I smiled and leaned back into my chair and put the ship into standby. I drifted off to Demy playing on his sitar.

An excessively loud alarm went off and I was woken up to Demy running over the computers.

" Lea, we got a notice from one of our bases. Brigar was seen in Pulse. ( Final Fantasy 13). He is currently in the upper region of their world...so that is where we will go first.", Demy said as he put his sitar over his back and headed towards the teleporter in the back of the ship.

" Great...good time to see Snow. After all, he owes me some stuff.", I said as I stood next to Demy on the transporter and we teleported to the Upper World.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yello my readers, I am having problems on my side with moving...so both books will witness an even more erratic pattern of updates. bow in apology* srry. Well, Lets get going on KH! ps: Reviewers and friends...i ask that if u comment about the tiny lemonette in this chapter that you dont talk about it explicitly bc me ma has a tendency to get board and go through my messages...dont want her knowing im talkin about what im talkin about, got it?**

** Disclaimer: Own nothing but Kamui Y. and Neon W.**

-Upper-world Beach + Snow-

I pulled on my trench-coat that got hung in the side of the door on the patio of our little pub. It wouldn't comeout and when I gave it one last tug a tiny corner ripped clean off.

" Shit...and this was brand new,,,", I said as I moved over to a wooden chair that was under the umbrella. I pulled off my coat , gloves and layed my (?)stocking cap(?) on the table next to me. I layed with one leg on the chair and another pointed diagonally of to the side. My gold hair shined as some of the sunlight peeked through a tiny hole in the side of the umbrella. And it was also through this hole that I saw Lea moving towards me...

"SNOW! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

I jumped up and just threw all my stuff into my coat. I was only running because I owed him some money from our NORA days...not much, just...

"SNOW! WHERE IS MY 35,500 GIL?"

I then decided on a better course of action...HIDE! I threw my stuff under the counter and followed suite. I then pulled down the door and closed it so that any average person wouldn't know where I was. But Lea obviously isnt average...

I heard a small knock and I pulled up on the hatch. I tried to smile as I looked at Lea smiling demonically at me...i pulled a coin purse from my coat pocket and handed him the money that I was going to use to pay for renovations to the shop...better to not renovate than to not have a shop at all...

"See Snow... It wasn't that hard, All you had to do is pay back what you owe...",said Lea as he moved to the side so I could climb out. I noticed a number of girls were looking at some punk rocker outside and gathering around him. I noticed his guitar...it looked like any average sitar...but...something didn't seem right about it.

" Friend of yours Lea?", I said as I put my coat on and pulled a small container of Vodka from the lower shelf...cheap liquor...

" I regretfully have to say yes,,," , he said as he quickly slipped my bottle from under my hands and chucked it across the room...STRIKE!... The sitar player hit the floor hard.

" Soooo... what else are you doing here, Lea? Got a girl here?", I said as Gadot swept up the broken glass and moved the man over to a chair. I then decided to sit down across from Lea at the table on the patio.

" Snow, we need you to help us with a certain..problem.", he then proceeded to explain where he had been the past few years and why he had some weapon called a Keyblade...Looks dumb in my opinion...

-UpperWorld Beach+ Demy-

I woke up at nightfall. I had a splitting head ache from...something... I was flirting and then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and fell forward. Now I got a band-aid on my nose and a screaming pain in my neck. I looked around and noticed a woman with black hair, short shorts, and a sleeveless shirt on the other couch.

" Good afternoon. I guess that vodka bottle was a lot stiffer than Lea guessed. I mean he did chuck it a cross the room and hit you in the head.", she said as she sat up... Her hair fell shoulder length and her body, whew, was amazingly sexy. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. I mean after spending three years with 12 guys and 1 uber-bitchy woman...well... any woman looks good, but she REALLY looks good.

" So, how are you feeling? Anything broken?"

I was still thinking about her body so I didn't hear her until she repeated her question a second time.

I reached up and layed my right hand against the back of my head," Nothing but my ego.", I watched as she layed back down and propped her legs up on the end of the arm of the chair. I felt my face begin to look stupid again...and then I leaned back and reached out to grab my sitar case to check on _Elation_. After all, she is my most prized possession. I opened the case slowly and found two things. I reached for the note that was on the handle of the case, which said:

" Sorry. Use the gil inclosed to help ease the pain...and dont get all doggy on the ladies while Snow and I are out.

Adios,

Lea and Snow"

I ripped the note in half and threw it into a small trash bucket behind the couch and opened my case... I screamed...

-Forest+ Lea-

" So how you think Demy is gonna react when he see's his dear little sitar is broke?"

Snow was trying to lighten our tense mood with a little light conversation as we engaged the hooded figure that had confronted us after we entered the forest. I guess it had to be Isa... Considering he waited until the moon was out to attack.

"He will probably be pissed as hell...but he wont get the chance to try and kill us if we dont-, I was cut off by a fist to the stomach by our hooded friend.

" Lea...you just got another L... for Late attention."

I grabbed onto his arm and then pulled upwards and drove him into the ground...where Snow came in under me and hit him with a series of brass knuckled punches to the face and one to the private area. I heard Isa give a quick gasp of air as he tried to stop some of the pain, most likely unsuccessfully.

" Summon: Unholy Knights of the Round Table."

We jumped back as 12 knights using a variety of weapons appeared. They were clad in black armor and rode skeleton horses.

" You can thank Cloud for this one...after all he found the holy ones...", said Isa as he pulled a red version of his Nobody's claymore from the darkness. He began to glow in a bright red glow...awww damn, its a full moon.

"Elidon: Shiva"

I watched as two women of ice appeared and then transformed into a motorcycle.

" Yeee-haw!", screamed Snow as he began to run over two of the 12 knights and then frosted over 4 of the others. The other 6 knights charged me...and Isa began to fight Snow.

Anti-knight number one threw a mace at me but I deflected it with a block from _Radient Flare_ and then I cut through him and his bony mount. Then two riders with big shields and spears tried to ram me. I engulfed myself in flames and used an _inferno raid_ and cut them both down in a fiery inferno. The last ones pulled back and Isa stepped forward.

" Simple...DIVISION!", he said as he dashed forward and I barely was able to hold off his flurry of attacks. At one point I was able to see past the three last knights to look at Snow, who was trying to stand on a snapped leg.

" Isa...why are you doing this? Come on...just thin-"

He reared back and baseball-style knocked me into a tree, snapping it in half, and I began to see stars. He then started to laugh about my failure...but that was all the time I needed. I pulled back my left hand and summoned one of the chakrams. I then dashed forward and placed my keyblade into the gap in the top of his claymore and stuck it into the stump of the tree. I then cut him clean through.

" Its over."

I stood up after I heard him fall and I turned...and got hit head on by the sharp end of Isa's claymore. I felt one rib crack and it puncture something important. I got a small glimpse pat him and saw one of the knights layed out in half...that explai-

" I KNEW you had it in you to kill...", he said as he threw me into the air and I hit one of the higher branches, the air went from my lungs and I fell back down...but Shiva caught me.

" Lets try this ONE MORE TIME!", Snow said as he stood up straight...along with two new-comers.

" Idiot, you can barely stand. Let me...", I remember this woman's picture...Lightning. She held up a crystal and then summoned a creature called Odin and rode bareback into battle, dispatching the remaining knights swiftly.

The boy who held up Snow, Hope, then summoned Alexander(a/n lol just realized there would be two since knights of round...lol) who created a gigantic fortress between Snow, me, Hope, and Isa.

" Lightning! Do it now!" , screamed Hope as he grabbed onto the head piece of Alexander and took control of the mortars on his wall. Lightning took the cue and dashed forward, swinging the two swords left by Odin and caused Isa to stay within firing range of Alexander. Hope straightened up and slammed his hand down onto the nearby button on one of the rods. I heard a whirling sound and then 12 energy cannons began to rapidly fire their loads down the forest,clearing this section, and Lightning jumped upwards and did a pirouette that kept Isa from dodging either attack. Isa was hit by both attacks and was actually hit so hard he created a crater in the soft earth. I leaned forward and suddenly put the last of my mana into one last blow...

" Limit Breaker: Flame Octet!"

My Keyblade became engulfed in eight circles of fire and then when I swung it, they went around Isa. At that time, they all closed in and when the edges hit Isa... They blew sky high. He slowly started to fade as the smoke cleared.

" Hey,Lea. I guess I cant say you are that lame anymore. After all, you bea-", his words were lost as he finally disappeared. I know he will return...the question is when.

-U.W. Beach+ Demy-

I reached forward and grabbed Lebreau's arm...She at first was a little reluctant,but her tom-boyishness wore off and she fell forward into my arms. I then began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as I ran my hand down her back. She suddenly let out a small groan and she turned an embarrassed shade of red.

" Please...Don't be embarrassed.", I said as I removed my blue vest and shirt, revealing a six-pack that I had been working on all summer. She smiled a little as she ran her hands down my chest and stopped just short of my belt loops...she hovered there for a moment but then leaned forwards to kiss my lips. Her shirt came off a few seconds later, giving me a glimpse of her smaller breasts, and I pinched one of her breasts, causing her to squeal a little louder.

" Oh my god! Don't you dare stop! I want you...all of you.", she said as her hand hovered above my tent that had formed over the last few minutes. It was my turn to groan as she layed her right hand against my lips and stood up. She then removed her shorts and I returned the favor by doing the same. She then pushed me down against the couch and I looked into her light brown eyes as she slowly allowed my erection to hit the tip of her...well you know... She turned another shade of red as we both began to moan at the sudden attention to our lower bodies. I pulled her fully onto me and allowed my salute to stay inside her for a few seconds and then I began to move. She actually began to bleed.

She smiled as she looked down onto me and she told me that I was " her first". I suddenly felt pride and another sense of lust as we began to move together. I started gently, but after a few minutes I lost control and began to go in and out like a dog in heat. At this point we didn't care who heard us fucking...it didn't matter at all since it was just me and her in this world...at least we thought until Snow came limping into the room in search of another drink.

His eyes went wide and he was somewhere between a smile and a laugh as he said , " Please pardon the intrusion...", he allowed the "n" to drag out as he limped out. We both looked at each other and almost immediately jumped away from the other and put our clothes on. I looked across at her as she frantically was throwing her panites back on and suddenly had the urge to stop her...but she looked at me and told me to wait like a good little boy.

" Heyyy...I'm not THAT little...", I said as I threw my vest over my shoulder and quickly ran out the door. Lea was waiting outside by the fridge.

He grinned wildly.

" So Demy-boy, did you fall flat? Did she see how small a boy you were? Does it make up for the sita-", He was going to joke more but I suddenly threw the top of _Elation_ at him and he ducked...

"While you were busy having happy dance sex time we were busy almost being killed...we defeated Isa...", he sounded sad but he also sounded a little happy. If we came back after being killed...maybe Isa will too.

I turned and walked into the living room and was immediately stared down by Snow. He thinks of Lebreau as his own daughter.

" We are going to have to talk Demy...", He said as he slowly cracked his knuckles.

All I could do is try and laugh it off...

**Yawn...long week...well make sure to remember my request about lemon reviews and dont be afraid to pm me,lol. Also check out chapter one of my other book...i think it's honestly better than this one..but I think it's just my writing style is different depending on the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**. I apologize, but right now moving has finally hit high gear. I'll do my best to get out new chapters once the havoc has closed down. So for now just read what I can post. (at somepoints I may post a ton at once,srry)**

Beach + Demy-

I stood with my back to the setting sun. The rays of light reflected off of my secondary weapon, _Aqua Scream_, and I watched Snow step from within the hut.

" So this is your answer to what I asked you?"

He was referring to our conversation earlier that night. He asked me to show him just how much I loved her...and this was the only reasonable idea that I could come up with in retaliation.

" Yes. I decided to show you my love for Lebreau by battle.", I said justly.

He smiled and tugged on his right glove. I watched as his gold hair shined in the bright sun.

Lea stood up and walked towards us. He then explained the rules:

You can't go into a building-

five hits = a loss-

" When my gum pops, begin.", Lea said as he began to inflate the gum bubble. After three seconds the bubble popped and then Snow suddenly seemed to appear infront of me. I pulled up my shoulder and was able to use it to block the hard hit, but the shockwave that followed sent me flying into the sand. I felt tiny shells and sand particles cutting my skin as I came to a stop.

" Come on. That was only one weak punch.", Snow said as he cracked his knuckles. I then smiled and began to play.

" Dance Water Dance...to the background of Thunder!"

When I fused with my Heartless I gained control of both thunder and water.

I started to play and water clones erupted from the water and then they began to spark as an electric charge ran through them. Snow took a step back and went for his crystal. One of my clones beat him to it, knocking him into the air and then the clone exploded, electrocuting him in the water. Snow landed on his back and his hair was standing on end. However...i had not been paying attention to where the crystal was... he crushed it in his right hand while he stood up. Suddenly a cloud of sand swirled up behind him and the twins began their assault.

Shiva(magic based one) used a cloud of frost to freeze up my clones, and then Shive(offensive based one) used he large tire yo-yo to crush them. However by touching the clones Shive was actually stunned by the electricity. Shiva used a series of magic attacks to keep me away from her sister until the stun wore off.

Snow smirked from behind them.

" I didn't know that you hid behind women Snow!", I said in a mocking tone as I dodged a combo attack. So far it's 2 hits on me and 1 on Snow.

" Who said I was going to let them have all the fun?", he said as the twins forged his motorcycle...exactly as I had planned.

Snow took-off with a long stream of ice behind him and right before he was going to hit me I summoned a line of thunder-element clones. His bike hit one as he turned and then he fell off. The twins disappeared, back to where ever they come from. (2-2) Snow stood up on his left knee and shifted to the right as I send a bubble of water in his direction.

" Im starting to understand you Demy...however... JUST HOW FAR ARE YOU WILLING TO GO?!"

Snow suddenly began to glow as his body became encased in a blue aura. He then dashed forward and started to crush my clones, but their stun wasn't working. By the time I realized it, he was in my face, and I was forced to use _Aqua Scream_ to block his ice encased fist...and my sitar split in half.

Beach + Snow-

I smiled as my fist crushed his sitar completely.

" Here's another one!", I said as I brought him to his knees with a hit to the gut.(2-3) I felt a heavy feeling pass through my body; this form I am in can only last for five more minutes...meaning I have to end it now.

Demy looked up at me...but something didn't add up with his look.

" like I said Snow...", he stood up and looked me dead in the eyes, " This fight...", his right hand suddenly began to glow...and the aura was oddly familiar," IS NOT FOR ME!", suddenly a...well guitar based keyblade was summoned. ( a/n: Details: name: Entwined Destinies Look: imagine Demy's kh2 weapon except smaller and at the top there is red instead of the blue bottom. And the "key part" at the top has three prongs that look like quarter-notes. There are strings that stop at the top part before the handle, however these strings can be pulled down and connect to the bottom to use a new limit breaker.)

Demy layed his keyblade against his other hand and pulled it up.

" Let's get this party rollin'!"

I threw a punch but I was knocked back into a palm tree by the mere shockwave. (3-3) And then an electric stanza appeared around me .

" Limit Breaker 2.0: Stanza of Electric Water!"

Suddenly water bubbles began to fly towards me, making me have to jump over the electrified lines to dodge it. Then right as I landed I was hit by another one. I felt the electric charge run through my wet clothes. (4-3) I stood up and braced myself to block his next attack and then make a mad dash for him before he could get off a note. However that plan was short lived. The entire line I was on filled with bubbles and Demy sent them flying towards me. I punched as fast as I could,but I could never keep up with his speedy fingers...and I was hit by a number of bubbles.. but before I hit the electric lines they disappeared.

" I win.", he said with a smirk. Lea moved over and threw us both a potion as Demy suddenly fell down face-first into the sand.

" I told you...it's not for me...", he said as his keyblade turned into distant particles.

"I guess he was right, considering how much power I threw into my hits. I accept him.", I replied as I fell face-first into the sand as well. As the darkness crept into my eyesight Lea placed his hand over his face, "Idiots.", he said as he walked towards me and pulled me over his shoulder.

**Whew, that was a good chapter. A little shorter but ehhh...lets just call this on e a weeks worth of reviewing re-fighting and changes. Gotta do HSOD over this weekend,and I may get another Organization done too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry but had to get HSOD going before I came back here! Sooo...Let's get going!(**_**i sure say that a lot...)**_** Disclaimer: Nothing but Neon an Kamui**

-Database(Tron)+Ventus-

I don't exactly trust these two idiots, Even and Lumaria(Marluxia), considering that both tried to kill me or use me in the past. ...and even now.. Lumaria still looks a tad gay. He has GOT to get rid of the pink hair.

" What are over there so strongly thinking about Ventus?"

I looked to my left and saw Even putting the finishing touches on his new multipurpose gauntlet. It had finger slots and three straps on the back so that I would stay on even during extreme conditions.

" Just how much I hate these flashing lights that keep going past us! They are such a pain!"

I was referin' to the red,blue, and red lights of electrons that flew past us along the same exact path that we are being forced to drive on. The mode of transport is some sort of flagship that uses the kinetic energy from the passing electrons to push us forwards... I hate slow transportation, but its not like I got a choice.

" Bro, leave him be. He's probably wondering which girl to go after, considering this player has gone after three girls in three bodies.", Lumaria said as he placed a hand on his chin, " Lucky dog."

I resisted the urge to use my shotlock command and blow him into next year, even though it was a very tempting idea.

" Ha, thats only one of the ideas going through my head. So lay off."

But even though I wished to deny it... I was having problems with my emotions. I felt emotions from Roxas, emotions with Namine... I felt my original emotions with Aqua...And I even felt emotions from when I was one with Sora, dealing with Kairi...

Even seemed like he was enjoying my life now, like it was some sort of test.

I felt a hand lay itself upon my right shoulder, " That's something your heart will have to tell you."

I looked up at our blue armor clad ally, Tron, who had called us back to this world.

" That- up ahead is why I called each of you here."

I lifted my head up just in time to see the largest heartless since that Giga-heartless back in Deep Jungle. It formed a perfect square and it's heartless symbol was big as Cid's Highwind carrier!

" Holy fuck that is one huge ass heartless!", I heard Lumaria say from behind me as he gripped his new scythe " Night-Glory ", a large scythe that is completely black.

" It looks like a-", Even was about to say problem but he was cut off as an arrow burst through the glass cockpit and buried itself into the empty seat in the back.

" _Nice to see you again, old friends. Just to let you know. I wont go down as quietly as Isa and Uldro did_.", I recognized that voice as soon as I noticed that the arrow wasn't the only unwanted thing in the cock-pit. Bigar(Xigbar) had teleported in just after the arrow.

I summoned _Forgotten Memories_ and flipped it back-hand style.

" What do you want? What ever it is, it doesn't matter! Because-", I threw myself forward and landed a blow on his upper chest, " I'm gonna kill you."

Bigar flew back and hit one of the poles on the outside of the cabin.

He teleported shortly after and placed his arrow gun at the back of my head, " Really? Thats sooo unlike you."

Lumaria suddenly appeared behind him, " But not for me!", and he brought his scythe down inches from my face. I thought I was going to be split in half.

" Hmm... nice try, I'll be waiting atop that heartless. Come and face me."

I took a quick look around and only saw a line of darkness as he disappeared again.

Tron ran a test to see if the ship was still fit to fly and we took the next pathway and began to travel over towards the giant heartless, who was absorbing electrons from other paths.

Giant Heartless + Bigar-

I stood atop a floating platform as I watched the heroes file into _my playhouse_.

" Welcome. Welcome and die.", I said as I reached down and pulled on a lever next to me. The entire area around me began to shift and move. The flat square had begun to fluctuate and form different land masses every few seconds. This is my kind of field because I can teleport over difficult heights.

" Let's get this over with!", I watched as Ventus slammed his hand on his shoulder and a suit of armor appeared around him. Lumaria lifted his scythe onto his shoulder and began to charge while Even fired a volley of ice over his head to block my arrows. I grinned as I teleported under Even's shield and fired an arrow volley at point-blank. However the ground shifted and he rocketed upwards on a piece of the heartless, what luck, and all I hit was wall.

" The hell?!", I looked over as Lumaria as he sunk into the ground but managed to jump up and onto another plane of land before he got stuck.

" Where were you looking?!"

I jumped back as _Oblivion_ and _Oathkeeper_ came crashing down infront of me. I pulled up my right arrow gun and hit Ventus in the shoulder. He kept coming at me though. I suddenly felt a cut across my back as Lumaria pulled hit scythe back for another hit.

" Come on!", I said as all the surrounding planes flew upwards, boxing in each of my enemies. I then began to charge my limit shot run.

I first appeared above Even, but he just held his shield up and blocked all the darts so I teleported over Lumaria and began to fire on him until I was sure that he would be down for a while. But when I teleported over Ventus I got a surprise, he was right at the top and he had his shotlock command attack filled.

" X-Flash!"

I took ten golden X's to the chest and was thrown high into the air, until Lumaria appeared behind me...

" Petals of Annihilation!"

A row of petals made a circle around me and then I felt a blade cut into me from almost every direction, and then I felt a hard hit to my back that sent me flying towards the ground.

" Limit 2.0 : Shield Crusher!"

I watched as a mountain of ice flew up and hit me head on, then while I was stunned from the blow, Even's shield pointed directly down like a sword and pushed me into the ice until I passed through it and crashed into the ground.

I looked up into the sky as darkness began to flutter around me and engulf my body.

" Sorry _old friend_ but you betrayed us first."

I looked into Lumaria's eyes and saw a mixture of sadness and anger.

I smiled, " Maybe...i was wrong...mayb-"

Giant Heartless+ Lumaria-

A few seconds after Bigar returned to the place between, as we had, the Heartless began to fall apart.

My right arm shot out and pointed towards a small transporter on our right, " Go! Run! Don't stop!"

Ventus lead the pack as he ran for the control logoutboard , while Even used ice to fill in spaces that were being dissolved so that we could get more time. I had to drop my scythe, but I could always get a replacement from Yen Sid...

I heard another rumble as the entire area where we had been fighting broke off from the main body. It fell and then began to turn into tiny heartless, which inturn disappeared. I jumped onto the main transporter and fell on my back as Ventus threw himself onto me, in order to avoid being left behind.

Tron threw his disk into the air and then he began to break apart into tiny data particles, I hope that he will reform safely some place else.

I felt my body begin to fall apart and then for a minute all I saw was light, until I was reformed by the particle gun at Radiant Gardens. I fell to my knees infront of Kamui, who looked at us and scratched his head.

" So? Who was it this time?"

" Bigar."

Kamui seemed a little happy to hear that it was Bigar and not Neon, for some reason.

" I got news from just about everyone. As of now the only ones left to find are Riku and Neon. And it seems that Kairi and Sora's groups haven't had any problems in their areas, so it's safe to assume that the next attack will be on them."

Ventus's armor dissolved, relieving severe wounds to the gut and arms. I moved back as he fell to the floor in agony.

Kamui placed a cura on him and then walked towards the door, " Look. Yall handle him. I'm gonna head into the northern areas and-", but he was cut short by a red light and a loud siren. A voice that sounded very familiar rang out.

" This is not a drill. Sephieroth has been seen within the city walls. I repeat "he" has been seen within th-", the voice was cut short and then there was a silence before another voice picked up and this voice's cold death dealing tone was definitely not mistakable, " Kamui... I know you are here... It's time for you to accept your fate...and join me..."

I looked at Kamui, who had turned pale as a ghost, and watched as he ran out the door. There isnt anything that we can do. After all, we are already injured from our last fight with Bigar.

" Even...go...He'll need...your help."

I lifted Ventus up and took him to Aerith, and then followed after him.

The Archipelago+ Kamui-

I didn't need to ask, I just knew that "he" was here. I just knew that "he" was calling me to battle. _That man._ The man who killed my family and friends. I COULD NOT allow him to live another day.

" Are you sure you want to do this alone?", said Even as he jumped down from above me, " Sora, Cloud, Zack, and Riku as individuals couldn't defeat him. What gives you the idea that you can do it?"

I tilted my head forward so that the shadow would cover my glowing blue eyes, " Because... that's my only reason for being alive."

I, unlike any of them, actually have true hatred towards this man. So THAT is my reason. And with my new rings, he won't make it out alive.

" I ask that you don't get involved.", I said as we approached the divide in the rocks," I wouldn't like to be responsible for your death."

Even took one step back and sat on a rock that was near the entrance as I walked into the open air, and there "he" was, Sephieroth, standing with one wing open to the wind.

" I see you came , _child_."

I grinned as I brought my right hand up and gave him a clean cut birdy, " Sure, dickstick."

He turned and summoned his sword _Matsume_ from the darkness, and then posed for attack, " So. Are you still stupid enough to take me on bare-handed?"

I winced at that memory of the time I tried to take him down with fists, that didn't turn out so good.

" No...actually.", I opened my arms out to my sides and then summoned _Matsume_ to my left hand and a large buckler to my right arm, " I thought you would get a kick out of this."

I copied his pose and braced myself against his octa-slash. I lifted the buckler and caught all the attacks on one side and then did a horizontal cut to get him off of me. Then while he was in the air I used my magic to change my shield into a rapid-fire gun, and then fire innumerable amounts of hot lead into the sky. He folded his wing in on himself and blocked some but, while blind, I got up behind him and skewered him.

" Not back, but-"

He disappeared in a group of feathers and then abused my lack of wings to cut me over and over. I hit the ground, but rebounded.

"-still too soft."

I turned my body in a circle as his sword came right were my lung would have been seconds ago. I then brought both hands upwards and transformed the weapons into gatling guns. Even he couldn't dodge at this close range. I know for a fact that I at least hit him with fourty bullets, but he didn't seem to be affected in the least.

" Like I said, _child_, you are too SOFT!"

I felt a sharp pain engulf my entire body as dark flames engulfed the entire field. I looked up into the sky and saw something glimmering there.

"_Heartless Angel's Requiem"_

I watched as flashes of light began to swirl in the flames and then they all gathered in the sky like a mass of metal.

" This will finish."

I watched as the sharp blades came flying down and seconds before I would have been killed, they disappeared.

"C-C-Cloud?!", I watched as the Fusion Sword came crashing into Sephieroth's head and sent him crashing into the solid mountain.

I felt a shadow over my head, and then there was a familiar Curaga as Cloud pulled me to my feet.

" Boy, What were you thinking?"

I turned to my left as Zack got off a white version of Fernir and pulled a _Buster Sword_ off his back.

" You should let us handle him."

The two stood side by side as Sephieroth moved towards the center of the area, for round 2. I pulled myself up on my legs and summoned a large shield and a lance to my left hand.

" Like hell, this man has to die."

Zack looked down at me and frowned, understanding my determination and moved to the left so that I would be between the two of them when the fight began.

" So, the two trouble-makers appear.", Sephieroth's laugh rang clear, " So, three on one? Im ok with that."

Cloud ran forwards and used his sword to parry the first blows and then I used my shield to block the ones that would have hit Cloud from the side, and then Zack came flying from above and dropped his sword vertically onto Sephieroth. He cried out has his back hit the rocks from the force of the blow, using this advantage I came down using a shield crush to keep him down and then rammed my lance into his wing. Cloud's sword split into the eight swords and then he threw them down, like mini-meteors. I was fortunate to have Zack pull my jacket's hood back as the bubble of flame curved around us.

" Cloud! Damn man! Watch it!" , Zack said as he sunk his _Buster Sword_ into the rock to keep us from being blown away by the wind.

When the glow and smoke cleared-

" Weaklings."

I watched as the same attack began again.

" _Heartless Angel's Requiem"_

I knew exactly where he would appear so I jumped upwards and summoned _Dragoon's Lance_ to my left hand and threw it skywards. It hit it's mark exactly. Blood began to rain down from Sephieroth's gut.

Cloud and Zack used this exact moment to their advantage. Cloud brought the main part of his _Fusion Sword_ down on his neck from above, and Zack brought the _Buster Sword _upwards. They beheaded him in one clean cut.

" Damn bastard.", I kicked his head and then kicked it again for good measure.

Cloud leaned against the rocks and looked down at his shoes, " Is it done?"

Zack shook his head, " No. He will come back. He always does. As long as you or I are alive..."  
I didn't understand but I did know one thing, passing out hurts like a bitch.

**(*places hands on hips*) HOHOHOHOHO! I was busy with HOSD so sorry. But I promise I will make up for it with better chapters. Also, I think I might get a good pic of me an a friend ( Friend doing Roxas cosplay + Me doing Takashi from Hsod... that will be a kick ass wallpaper... I hope...) Well...GTG! SEE YA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Today's chap is a 2 for 1 special! Let's go on and cover both remaining teams in order to bring this one story to a climax. But I am about to break the classic mold of Kingdom Hearts... im combining an Anime known as "Accel World" into this chapter. You should be able to get the idea of what is going on without having to look anything up. However just go to wikipedia and look at the summary an you should be fine. Disclaim: Nothin but Neon and Kamui**

Rough Valley + Ash Rider-

I revved me engine on my Harley as I took a sharp turn off the old broken down highway. I got giga-lucky considering this map inside "Brain Burst" tends to be a rare spawn. However, once it appears, anyone who challenges me here is gonna be in for some tera-trouble. I watched as three beams of light came from above me on the opposite street, showing newbies, and I swung my bike to the general direction and activated my compass, which shows the general directions of players.

A short guy, who had a golden suit of armor was in the middle. His name read – Golden Key-(Sora)

A woman with bright yellow thunder marks on a reflective yellow was on the right – Yellow Knives-(Larene)

A tall man in a purple suit that looked like a dragon ( imagine Kain from the ff series) – Plummeting Dragoon- (Darlin)

Golden Key turned and jumped upwards as I came barreling right past where he would have been just seconds ago. In his right hand appeared a superb-key. I flipped the primers on the small homing missiles that I had set up on the back of my bike and let 'em fly.

" Try and dodge those babies!", I screamed out as I turned down an alleyway so that I could prime up for another run. I heard the defining roar of my bike as I exited the fiery inferno that I left behind.

I raised my middle finger high into the air as I turned back to see what carnage I had just delt out," You still alive squirts? Fuck yeah i'm back!"

However I took a full on lance to the chest and knives popped my tires as I was gearing up to fire another round of missiles. My leather jacket and light brown armor under it protected my body, not that it would do real harm since this is only a game, and my skull helmet blocked the kick from the Golden Key as he did a mega-drop kick on my head, sending me crashing into the cement. My HP bar was dega-low.

" Damn! Straight from Hell! Where yall from?! You can't be newbies, unless you were like Silver Crow!" ( Who was the main character and the only fighter in their world who could fly and this guy was the first to take him on in all out battle)

Dragoon layed his lance against his shoulder as Key walked up towards me and squinted at me.

" Why did you attack us? We just got here?"

I smiled at his ignorance as I lifted my right foot up and connected it to his jaw, sending him flying into Knives. Pulling myself up as I dodged a blow from Dragoon, I grabbed the handle of my bike and pulled, releasing a blade from it. I swung it upwards as Dragoon jumped down onto me.

" Newbies, yeah im gonna kick your ASSES!" , I used his momentum to throw him into the ground and then I picked up his lance and used it to block the electric knives thrown by Knives.

" Why are you-!", I looked behind me as Key brought his weapon into my back and knocked my HP to zero, " ATTACKING US?!"

I layed down as my HP began to regenerate and the notification that they won the match began to burn itself into my screen.

" So, bitch-newbies, do you know what Brain Burst is? Or are you just stupid?"

They looked at each other and then back at me in confusion.

I felt my eyes bug as I had to ask my next question, " Did you download Brain Burst? Or did it appear on your Nero-linker?"*(a device used to create a visual replica of a game, however this game is special considering it transports the player into the game world itself)*

Key scratched the back of his head, " What's a Nero-linker?"

At that point I asked them to wait a minute until my bike was repaired my the VR simulator and then we would go see someone who could help with their situation.

Unlimited World+ Lenzo-

As soon as we appeared in this world I knew something was wrong. Sora had sent us a message saying that his group had found Neon at a world called Accel World, yet here we are in his world, but when we arrived we had to travel into a city where it looked as if a war had been held.

" Yo! Newbies of the newbies!", I turned and looked at a skull wearing motorcyclist with the name Ash Rider. He grabbed me by the back of my neck and lifted me up off the ground.

" Let's see... Black Illusion(Lenzo)...Earth Breaker(Laesea or Lexaeus)... Pink Destiny(Kairi).. I'm guessin' you guys also know Golden Key?"

I shook my back as he layed me down. My body had a black suit of armor with a black trenchcoat and black fedora on. Laesea was in a brown suit of armor with a large metal sword over his back, and his stone body made him appear...rock solid?... While Kairi had a pink suit of armor with a flower on her back that opened wide like a shield.

"Please follow me. After all, I am-", I watched as he raised both hand up into the air and waved his middle fingers around, " Mega-cool you see!"

We walked as he rode his bike towards a large metal tower in the center of the city. When we reached it he asked one of us to get on the bike and he would take us one-by-one to the top. Honestly I didn't trust him, but Destiny got on without a second thought.

"Hold me tight, little lady!", he said as he began to ride his bike vertically up the side of the large tower until he reached the top. A few seconds later he appeared in a blue light at the base again and picked me up as he continued to drive toward the tower again.

" Don't let go newbie! I don't wanna have nightmares over this one!"

I felt a sharp shaking as we began to drive towards the top. When we reached the top of the tower he threw me down and went back down to get Breaker. I pulled my self up from the mud near a pool of water and looked at Destiny.

" So, how was your ride?", I said as I opened the edge of my mask and puked out my lunch.

" Surprisingly entertaining.", she said as she looked away.

I jumped to the right as Ash came "Fly High!" right where I was just a second ago.

Breaker stood up and walked over to join us, apparently unscathed by the experience.

" How you like that?!", Ash said as he walked towards a small home in the center of the top if the tower. There were green trees and a little pond near the house, as well as a white fence and a small gate to walk through.

Ashe straightened up and seemed to be a different person as he knocked on the door. A few seconds later a small lady in a pure white suit of armor, in a wheelchair, rolled over towards us as Ash told her that we were friends of Key.

" I understand your situation...i think... however, until I can understand it further I can not tell you exactly how you came to be here or why.", she(Sky Raker) looked at us(i think) and then looked towards her door as three people exited the home. Their id's were Golden Key, Yellow Knives,and Plummeting Dragoon. I knew right away, from the key in Golden Key's hand that it had to be Sora.

Key walked up to us and stretched, " See you guy's got my message. Nice to see you Kairi."

She jumped up and looked at Key and then layed her hand against the edge of his mask, "So where is Neon?"

Ash jumped on his bike and said a few things I won't repeat as he turned the bike in a full three sixty and headed into the blue portal once more.

Raker apologized for his vulgarity, " Neon is in the Providence sector in north Tokyo. If you head there, he should be waiting." Sora walked to the edge of the tower and looked across the city.

" This is where our story should-"

A large beam of light appeared on the other side of the city as a loud scream rang out.

Raker raised her eyes to follow the beam, " He has been terrorizing the city. Please..."

I raised my hand in the air, " Don't worry. We have all taken on bigger challenges than this. Just leave it to us."

With that we left the top of the tower and began our travel towards Providence.

Providence+ Sora-

I threw my keyblade at Neon as he lept into the air to avoid Breaker and Dragoon's attacks. Destiny used her magic to cover the sky with fire and ice so that Neon couldn't run away. Illusion used his magic to create copies of us so that he would have trouble picking out the real us.

" I see your teamwork has improved, Sora.", Neon said as he brought his two keyblades down over me , _Oathbreaker and Salvation_ , exact necro-verions of my keyblades. ( White Oblivion and Black Oathkeeper) I summoned _Oathkeeper and Oblivion _in order to match him blow for blow. Destiny used mega flares more frequently now then she had before, and Illusion was now using physical illusions that could actually deal damage. Breaker was stuck on the ground, but Dragoon jumped up along side me and used his ability to use aero to keep him from leaving the sky.

" Don't keep playing with him!", Dragoon thrusted his lance forward and then flipped upside-down and flew downwards using a small bubble of aero as a base to throw himself off of.

Neon actually was caught off guard by his sudden change of direction, having to use _Salvation_ as a platform to swing off, near one of the other buildings that surrounded us.

" So slow. Imagine that...", he said as he kicked Dragoon in the stomach and sent him crashing into and through one of the near-by buildings. Then he used the edge of _Oathbreaker_ to hook my _Oathkeeper_ and send me flying into Destiny.

Neon jumped onto a pole that was off the edge of one of the buildings, " Children."

Suddenly the window to his right exploded and Breaker came flying out and used his extra-large blade to send him crashing into the ground, creating a crater as big as a gummiship. Then I used my anger to dash upwards up the side of the building and flip backwards, tossing my keyblades one after another , tossing and resummoning and tossing, into Neon. Illusion summoned a number of clones of me and had them mirror my movements so for every hit I did, my copies would deal out at least 30.

" You think im finished?", I heard Neon scream as a large wave of darkness began to fly in all directions. The waves cut through anything that was in it's way including Breaker and Illusion, who were caught by the waves. They disappeared in a cylinder of the color that they matched. Destiny had jumped onto Dragoon's back when the first wave came close to her.

I pulled back again as his keyblades became one and formed a variation of Ventus's X-blade. He brought it down an the ground around him split into a X with just a scrape of it. However, the blade was broken and incomplete without his Nobody.

"Come on you stupid ass-"

His voice was cutoff by a jaw dropping hit from a familiar bike, and then a set of missiles cut through the air and hit him where he was thrown into the air.

" Who you calling assholes, shit-head punk?!", screamed Ash as he flipped his hand up into the air and gave us all the middle finger. I have to say that this guy is definitely more crazy than we are.

Then a few seconds a large blue armor warrior with a pile driver ( a weapon that fires a large spike from a gun, it has "Giga-damage " potential) fired a large spike into Neon's chest as he was standing up. Neon coughed up blood, yet he was still moving.

" Limit Breaker : Darkness Lord's Blades"

The man, Cyan Pile(friend of main character Silver Crow) was caught in a series of dark blades that penetrated his body from all directions and then the blades went flying into Ash. They both disappeared in the same fashion as Illusion and Breaker. Then the blades targeted Dragoon. However Neon's focus was on the blades so I had the advantage and I ran up behind Neon as Destiny used her keyblade to run him through and send him flying towards me.

" Neon, I apologize for this."

I dashed forwards and brought _Oblivion_ up to head level. I was inches from a be-heading strike but my move was cut short by the sudden appearance of Riku. He smiled as he punched me and pulled _ Destiny's Embrace_ from Neon and threw him into a dark portal.

" Come and find me Sora. After all, isn't that what you promised Kairi?"

He began to glow in a grey aura as he took a step towards me and then all around me began to crumble...it had to be an illusion...

"Sora, come to this place. The world where all this began. The world where all history began, even the history before you, me , or even Ventus..."

I looked around at row upon row of lifeless keyblades and then I looked into the sky at Kingdom Hearts.

"..._The Keyblade Graveyard..."_

**Nice chapter, no? Well I guess this chapter would be a little confusing to non-Otakus but yada yada. This chapter took 5 and a half hours to write and I felt it was good work so... SEE YA FOR Now! ….lol... Keyblade Graveyard... how much trouble could I bring up there? Also according to a reader from chapter 7 it seemed like Kairi was at that time of the month when I wrote that chapter, and after reading it again...HELL YEAH  
IT DOES! LOL!**


End file.
